


Restart My Life

by Luva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, True Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luva/pseuds/Luva
Summary: The story follows two guys in love: foot ball team captain and injured volleyball player. Let`s see how their relationship starts to bloom and what do they have to fight against to stay together. Both of them also have their own problems and history to deal with.





	1. New school year, New boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y`all!  
Hope you enjoy my story. It is an original story although inspiration has come from different sources.
> 
> English is not my first language so mistakes might occur.  
Constructive feedback is appreciated.  
Thank you for reading.

Flowers are in a full bloom and a slight breeze carries the scent of soon coming autumn with it. A new school year at Nendaz High school has started. All the halls are full of chatter as the first-year students are trying to find their new classrooms and familiar friends. Older students are either buying snacks from vending machines or already sitting in their usual spots in the classrooms. Soon the bell rings to mark the beginning of the first class. Still one desk is missing it`s occupant and the student next to it stares longingly at the empty space. Finally, he moves his gaze and attention to the teacher and what she is writing on the board about oncoming assignments.

It`s finally a lunch break. Most of the students gather in groups and start eating in the classroom. Shawn though gets up, glances the desk next to him and sighs. He grabs his lunch pack and heads for the usual place: the empty staircase in the west side of the school. Few tables and chairs have been set on the upper floor and it’s a familiar place for him. He sits down and digs his phone from the pocket.

** _3 missed messages_ **

Hi <3

How`s first day going

?

The same as always…

Boring without you though ;/

Miss you too

The doctor said I can start next week so hang on!

Yeah, I know

I`ll come by after school.

Need me to pick anything from the shop?

Cookies! And oh, that mango thing you brought last time

It was awesome

You don`t have to come by every day, you know?

I can manage

No.Way.

You are not allowed to walk, remember?

That`s the whole reason I am eating lunch all alone right now ;(

And it`s not a big deal anyway. You don`t live that far.

Okay. If handsome guy wants to do the shopping for me I`m all for it ;D

But you should probably get back to class soon. Don’t want you to be late

Fine. See ya`later.

See you

Shawn gathers his things and heads back to class. Just as he turns around the last corner, he hears a familiar sound.

“Hey, Shawn. Do you have a minute?”

It`s Enzo from class 3B. He is also the captain of the volleyball team.

“What´s up?” Shawn asks and leans on the wall.

“School finally started, huh. Could have used a longer holiday honestly. I wanted to ask something from you, actually. Can you tell me how Sion is doing? He doesn’t answer phone calls or texts. From any of us really.” A hint of sadness can be heard in Enzo`s voice.

“He is fine, considering everything. My guess is that he is just trying to move forward. I`m sure he will come around after a while.” 

“Maybe you are right. Take care of him for me, okay? And could you tell him that he is always welcome back. Actually, we all hoped that he would return when he is ready…”

“I don’t think he is ready to think about it yet. But don’t worry I won`t leave him. And he`s coming back to school next week, so his leg is getting better. Just promise me that any of you won`t pressure him. You should know how sensitive he can be.”

“Of course. I will tell the others too. Bye Shawn.”

The rest of the school day went just as usual: math and physics. The football team would have their practise the next day, so Shawn didn’t have anything else he had to do. The task of recruiting new members to the club is the second-year students` responsibility: also, one of the advantages that the captain has. Still Shawn was too dutiful not to take his post seriously. That`s why he used the time to his advantage and made notes in his mind of the next day`s practise regimen. He would have to come up with something fun for the new recruits. The thought made Shawn smirk: all the older members enjoyed the torment of the newbies.


	2. Fluffy thoughts

The way to Sion`s house took him 10 minutes by bike -20 if he stopped by the shop -so they had a lot of time to themselves that evening. The two had just started dating during the summer. A lot of things were new to them but their feelings for each other hadn`t disappeared during the two years they had known. If anything, they had only started to grow.

Shawn arrived at Sion`s house and grabbed the groceries from his bike. Sion lived alone with his cat Tama in the second floor of a small apartment house. They had exchanged keys, so Shawn just went inside without a knock. Tama jogged to the door from the living room and meowed a “hello”.

Not a minute later came Sion`s voice: “It didn’t take you long. Did you bring the cookies?”

Shawn heads for the living room Tama purring in his arms. He sees Sion laying on the couch his leg resting on a pillow. Shawn sets Tama on the armrest of the couch and places a kiss on his boyfriend`s lips.

“Do you actually think I would forget your favourite chocolate chip cookies?” he breaths under the kiss.

“Mmm. I missed you.” Sion moves over so Shawn can sit next to him. There they sit close to each other Sion half laying over Shawn. He strokes Sion`s long light brown hair until he is wakened from the moment.

“I should start dinner.” Shawn says and starts to get up.

“Can`t move…sleeping…”

“Come on you huge baby. It`s not like I want to get up either but I`m hungry.” He gently pushes Sion over and wiggles out from his grip. “Do you mind if I stay over? It`s shorter way to school from your place.”

“Is that the only reason you want to stay” Sion questions playfully.

Shawn only answers with a glare but you an see a twinkle in his eye.

When the dinner is finished Shawn grabs to plates and fills them with meatballs and salad. Both of them appreciate healthy meals because they do competitive sports. Taking care of their bodies is a must so they always try not to buy convenience foods. Shawn has been the captain of Nendaz High School Soccer team for two years now. It is unusual as normally the captain is selected from the fourth-year students. Shawn was only beginning the second year when he was chosen. Still none of the members complained so that`s how things went. The team has been pleased with how he runs the practise and they have also won more matches.

Shawn sits back on the couch and hands Sion his plate. They eat in silence and Shawn can sense that something is bothering the person next to him. He doesn’t say anything though. That`s how he has learned to tread with Sion. He will come to him when he is ready to talk. Usually anyway.

“Thank you for the meal. You don’t have to do everything thou. I can manage. I don’t want to be a burden.” The last part is heard only as a whisper.

Shawn sets the plates on the coffee table and sits back. He pulls Sion onto his arms. He lays his head onto Shawn´s shoulder and breathes deeply.

“I want to do it. Don’t ever even think that you would be a burden to me. You might not notice it, but you know… You mean a lot to me… Ah how should I say it?”

“But you are always taking care of me. I`m not able to do anything for you.”

“You are doing more than you know just laying here with me. That`s all I want. You, to be here with me and do stupid things. Remember when we went to that arcade and you wasted all your money just to get me that plushie? That’s what I want. And that time when we went to the beach and we had a race who picked the biggest seashell?”

“That dragon plushie ended up costing more than 40 euros,” Sion laughs fondly.

“I have told you that I have dated few people before you. They always expected me to act like this tough and manly guy. But I´m not like that. What I`m trying to say is that with you I feel secure and safe. I can be who I am without overthinking it. Does that sound weird?”

“Nope. Not at all. I feel the same with you. You don’t ever rush me when I feel timid. That’s what I love in you. You give me space and time, but you won’t ever go far.”

“It`s rare to hear those words from you.” I love you”.”

“Jeez, shut up, you Charmer.”

“Only if you kiss me.”

“Can`t move…sleeping…”

“Fine but I`m not carrying you to bed this time.”

“Then I have to sleep here on this old couch all alone. I´m not allowed to walk, remember?”

“You are seriously playing that card now.” Shawn smirked and lifted Sion on his arms. A big yelp came from his mouth as Sion clinked to him for dear life.

“Don’t do that so suddenly. I was feeling so good too. And how can you have so much strength in your legs?!”

“I play soccer you know. Leg muscles kinda are my thing. And now I`m gonna get you to bed so that I can also enjoy myself. That couch is not the nicest place to sleep. My neck hurts already.”

“Let`s go then I`m getting cold.”

“Aya Aya Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone is interested here are some songs that I find describes my two boys Sion and Shawn.  
OneRepublic -Rescue me  
Nico Collins -Our way out
> 
> (I don`t own the songs only my story and caharacters)


	3. Newbies start soccer -or die trying

The light shines through the curtains in Sion`s bedroom. Shawn turns onto his stomach and glances the clock: 7.16. His school day starts in two hours so he would have had plenty of time to sleep some more.

“Damn I hate your curtains. How can you sleep here every day?”

Only deep snoring comes as an answer. Shawn turns his gaze to the slightly moving body next to him. Sion` hair is a mess around the pillows and his mouth is parted slightly. He has to fight against the urge to give a deep kiss to those perfect lips. He doesn’t want to wake Sion up so eventually he sighs and gets up to start on breakfast. Tama meows immediately when he steps in the kitchen.

“Good morning to you too. Your Master is still asleep so I might be kind enough to feed you.”

“Meoooow”

“Fine, I`ll give you your food. No need to get so grumpy.”

Shawn opens the cabinet in front of which Tama is circling. He fills his food bowl to the mark Sion has drawn for him to use. Shawn has never had a cat of his own, but he has spent so much time at Sion`s place that taking care of Tama has almost become routine for him. Tama starts eating contentedly and Shawn starts making smoothies and pancakes. “Could at least make proper breakfast for once,” he thinks.

It takes forty minutes for Sion to wake up. He shuffles along to the kitchen using his crutches. Tama jumps up on the counter and meows to his owner.

“Did you sleep well?” Sion asks as he scratches Tama behind his ear.

“Until the Sun rose, yes. You should really get new curtains. Sit down, I made breakfast.”

“So I see. You really went over the top this time considering your breakfast normally consist only of two apples and extremely dry cookies.”

“Hey, don’t criticize the cookies. I never have time to make breakfast.”

“That`s because you sleep till the last minute,” Sion laughed and spread some jelly on his pancakes.

Rest of the morning they just ate and chatted casually. Sion talked about a new tv-show he had found, and Shawn went over the plans he had for the soccer practise that day.

“I really have to go now. Can’t be late from Ms Lancaster`s lecture or she will give more homework. I really don’t have time for that right now.” Shawn gets up and starts to gather his stuff.

“Yeah she is way too strict. But text me after your practise. I want to know what kind of members you get this year.”

“I will. Let`s hope they don’t all quail after their first drill.”

“I am so happy we never had that kind of thing in volleyball for the new members. Enzo had us battle the toughest members thou. That was so hard our team barely scored at all.” Sion smiles and laughs. Shawn can hear the sadness and regret in his voice but doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks close and plants a kiss on Sion`s cheek.

“I`ll come by tomorrow again.” He whispers and heads for the door.

“See you then.” Sion says and his voice gets a bit more cheerful.

The classes last from 9.00 till 15.00 and after that starts the clubs. Nendaz High School is known for it`s sport teams. Volleyball, track and field, soccer and cycling clubs have won a lot of competitions in their area. That is way they are so determined to keep their reputations. If one wants to do sports just for fun, then they probably won`t last long in these clubs.

Shawn hurried straight to the chancing rooms and then to the field after classes. The captain definitely could not be late from the first practise. Some people were already stretching and doing warmups. Akira, the vice-captain, and Kooji, the goalkeeper, were talking with Alex, the fastest player on the team. Shawn jogged to them and was met with smiles and greetings.

“I was starting to wonder if you would show up at all,” Alex smirked.

“Haha very funny. I would never miss a practise and you know that. These new students just don’t understand what “don’t block the hallways” means.”

“Well most important thing is that we all are here now or well almost everyone,” Akira said.

“Now that you mention it, where are Luca and Yoki?”

“They went to get the balls and other stuff,” Kooji pipes in. He seems really eager to start the practise. He has always had a lot of energy while his technique needs some more work to do. But all the members had their own strong points. Everyone was appreciated in the team and that is why the choosing process for the new members was so important.

“What have you got in mind for the newbies? I guess we have to do some qualifying,” Alex asked.

“There indeed seems to be a lot of interested people,” Akira stated, and everybody turned to look at the crowd gathered on the side of the field. There were twenty or so people waiting for the practise to start. Right then Luca and Yoki arrived.

“Right. Now that we are all here let`s start what we have all been waiting for. Time to decided who are going to be the new members of our team, “Shawn declares and calls all the people over.

“Hello everyone. It`s nice to see so many of you interested to join in our soccer team. I am a third-year student Shawn Wyton and also the captain of this team. This is always big day for our team. As you may know, before the summer started the oldest students graduated so the team is now missing a few members. Currently we have six, so we need at least four more to participate in competitions. We don’t have a certain number of spots open so we will just see how many of you have enough potential. Okay then do you have any questions?”

One of the boys in the back row raised his hand and asked: “How exactly do we clarify who are going to be in the team?”

“That indeed is a good question and you are soon going to find out,” Shawn looked at the others and smiled widely.

“Let`s find out then which of you have what is required to be in this team!” Alex yelled and threw his fist in the air.

The newbies first struggle was about to begin.


	4. The battle and the survivors

A football player needs a lot of different skills: speed, stamina, coordination and a strong set of mind. Shawn doesn’t expect one to be good at everything, but he needs players who have their own strong points. Therefore, there are different parts to the qualification. First, they start with running laps on the track. All players take part in this including the already existing members. After the third lap it`s starting to show which ones have the best endurance. Shawn, Akira, Luca and two of the candidates are in the lead. Yoki and Alex on the other hand are having trouble like most of the people. They both are fast but don’t do well when running long periods of time. About seven or so are average.

After two more laps Shawn decides it is enough and they move onto precision training. In football one must have a good eye for small thigs. They also must be able to control the ball and the direction they want it to go to. This time Akira and Luca first show how it is done. They weave around cones with skill acquired after great deal of training. Then it is time for the new players show what they can do. Few players seem extremely good but quite a lot have problems with the ball. Alex and Yoki help them catching the balls that are trying to escape. The whole time Shawn is making notes in his mind. He already is pretty sure which of the players have enough talent and are familiar with the sport. He notices that a few people in the line to do the exercise are chatting. Nothing irritates him more than disrespect.

“Hoy! Y`all stop for a moment.” Shawn waits until every ball has stopped rolling and he gets the attention.

“We are not here to play games <strike>(pun intended)</strike>. We all take this sport very seriously and strive to improve. Some of us even want to make a career out of it. I don’t appreciate some of you chatting in practise. You should be concentrating on what is happening in the field around you. If you don’t pay attention to the surroundings someone could get hurt. It also shows how little you want this. I see many people doing their very best to get to be part of the team. Now I believe I have made myself clear. All of you who have had enough are welcome to leave. Otherwise I would like to continue without any other holdups,” Shawn ends with a stern stare to the people who were chattering before.

Slowly few people start to leave as Akira turns to Shawn: “You did well. They started to irritate other people, too.”

“Yeah, I noticed. And I am pretty sure we don’t need that kind of people in the team. They would quit after one week anyway.”

“Those kinds of people annoy me so much,” Alex joins in the conversation, “good thing you got rid of them.”

“Almost everyone annoys you Alex,” Yoki says smiling widely.

“Well yeah, but especially the ones who don’t have any respect for others`effort.”

“Okay enough of that. Let`s move forward,” Shawn says a bit louder so everyone hears him,” As a last thing we will have a practise match. I will be one of the captains and Akira the other. You will have Yoki and Luca, and then Kooji and Alex are in our team. The eight of you on the left are in my team and the rest of you in Akira`s. You have five minutes to choose which places everyone plays.”

After Shawn has given the instructions everyone splits into the two teams. Everyone shortly introduces themselves to the others playing in the same side and then they start to decide on the positions. When five minutes is up everyone spreads on the playing field. Akira gives the signal to start and then the ball is in the air. The game starts smoothly and each side gains points with determination. After 45 minutes of the game, the last goal is scored by one of the newbies. Everyone is exhausted from the training and sweat is dripping from their brow. Still Shawn couldn’t be more pleased. The game was pleasant, and everyone gave their best.

“Great job everyone, well played. Now I will step aside with our older players to decide which of you can become regular members.” 

All the recruits gathered on the side as Shawn and the others discuss the results. Everyone has their favourites and they also agree on the ones whose skills quite aren’t at the required level. In the process they quite disagree on some of the players. After 10 minutes of resolving the enigma they finally come to a conclusion. Akira calls everyone over, and Shawn reveals the outcome. They accept six new members. All the people who didn’t qualify leave the field – some a bit shattered. The older members start to congratulate the new ones as Luca assigns papers for the join notification.

“This calls for a party!” Alex declares and Kitaro and Rikyu, two of the new members, join him. As many know the club`s celebration for the newbies is almost as important as the qualification itself. The party is a fun way to get to know one’s team members and Shawn is not one to deny the others a chance to have fun. Still he can´t help thinking of Sion. How he would rather cuddle up with him on the couch. Anyway, he knows that as a captain he must join the others. And it couldn’t be that bad, could it? They would just have some good food and chat casually without the pressure of club matters. Yes, it will definitely be fun, but now he had more pressing matters on hand.

He wanted to text Sion as soon as possible and tell him all about today`s occurrences.


End file.
